Cyrano De Bolts
Cyrano De Bolts is the fourth episode of Bolts and Blip. Appearing in Featured Characters *Thunderbolts **Blip (main protagonist) **Bolts (supporting protagonist) Minor Characters *Thunderbolts **Saedee (plot device) **Gridiron **Steve *Klank Lockton *Lock Clankton Antagonists *Iron Maidens (main antagonists) **Lannoya **Olga (debut) Synopsis Bolts coaches Blip on how he can win Saedee's affections to get a date. Blip tries to make her jealous by dating another girl. The Thunderbolts and Iron Maidens do battle to solve all of their dating problems. Plot Blip and Bolts were flying on a hang glider across the arena during a battle with the Iron Maidens and the Galaxy All-Stars. The game was similar to a ring toss, except with tires. Bolts then began teaching Blip the steps to getting into a date with Saedee. Blip asks how does he know, and Bolts replies that he has a girlfriend. They crash into the edge of the arena, damaging the hang glider's left wing. They see Saedee gets in trouble with some Iron Maidens. Before Blip rushes in to hep, Bolts tells Blip that "if you want to be adored, let the girl go ignored'. He also lectured that all good advice rhymes. Saedee, now with the tire, runs toward the goal post, but Tigrr Jaxxon was the only obstacle. He mentioned a rhyme saying "If you want to win the game, you gotta take aim". He directly shot Saedee before she could score, rusting her. After the game, Blip and Bolts get scolded at by Gridiron. After the two leave the room, Steve appears with a notice, which stated that all coaches must weigh two thousand, two hundred pounds or less; otherwise be reformatted. Gridiron grabs and steps on a scale, and it calculated that his weight was two thousand, two hundred and ten pounds. Under Steve's orders, he would then undergo hard and abusive training. At the diner, Bolts introduced his girlfriend Lannoya to Blip. Lannoya calls for her friend Olga, who Bolts picked as Blip's date. Blip gets intimidated by her massive size and affections. Blip asks Bolts why he chose Olga to be his date. Bolts answers that it's all just to make Saedee jealous. Saedee comes by, and Blip tells her he has a date. Saedee congratulates him, but sternly. Suddenly, a TV show turns on, and Saedee rushes to watch it. Bolts thought that Saedee couldn't handle the relationship between Blip and Olga, when she was actually in love with the character on the show. Blip agreed with Bolts, but in an unsure way. Meanwhile, Gridiron underwent some running exercises. Gridiron complained that his legs were falling off. Steve bellows that if he doesn't lose weight, the Reformatter will rip them off for him. Steve then continued his verbal abuse while Gridiron ran. A bit later, Saedee comes up to Bolts. Bolts said that he wanted to review her plays, but he didn't know Olga and Blip were there. Blip told that he was so happy. Saedee mentioned that she saw that. Later in a montage, Blip then tries to get Saedee to become jealous using various methods, but they all fail. Blip was at the diner griping about how much pain he suffered. Bolts explained that Blip needs Saedee to come to him and also adds that he shouldn't break up with Olga during the match against the Iron Maidens, which was supposed to be held in a few days, adding that Olga was also their team captain. Blip starts to panic and Bolts agreed, adding that Olga will crush Blip if he dumped her. Lannoya and Olga come up to their dates. Lannoya and Bolts have an affectionate time, but Blip and Olga don't have much of a great time, mainly the former. At the dressing room, Gridiron was found eating donuts. Steve, disappointed, sends Gridiron on even more grueling training. A bit later, Blip told Saedee about how much of a 'great time' he had with Olga. Saedee stops him, and said that she needed to get ready for the game. She walked away in sadness. Blip found out that the whole thing had made her sad, which he didn't want to do. Bolts comes by to try and cheer him up with another rhyme. Blip groaned that making Saedee sad to make her mad made Blip feel bad. Blip mumbles, because he said it in a way that sounded like Olga. The game starts, and Bolts makes a promise with Lannoya to let her score. The two scored together, and the Iron Maidens led the Thunderbolts. Meanwhile with Gridiron, the latter asks what was happening. Steve explained that Blip was dating Olga in an effort to make Saedee jealous, and that Bolts was dating Lannoya, which made Steve think it was 'wonderful'. Gridiron continued his training afterwards. At the arena, Saedee found out about Blip's attempts to make her jealous and said that if he wanted to ask her out, he should've asked. Blip asked, and Saedee rejected him, adding that they must focus on the game. Meanwhile, Bolts and Lannoya were sharing their love, but Lannoya revealed that she wanted to make Steve jealous by dating Bolts. Lannoya runs towards Steve and they declare their love. Bolts however, was whimpering and sobbing, mentioning that he'll never get over this. Welder comes up to Bolts, telling him that he should move on with his life. Saedee, amazed by Welder's words, replied that it was wonderful. Welder explained that it was from an ad on Bot Garage magazine. Taking his advice, Bolts is now ready for battle, pushing Lannoya onto the ground. Saedee and Blip were battling Olga, but she launched Blip up into the air. Welder caught him and Blip scored the winning goal. Klank was making potato puns throughout the game, and when a potato was launched into Lock's mouth, he said that potatoes are good. Meanwhile, Gridiron weighed himself on a scale only to find out he still weighed the same. Gridiron started to complain about all the verbal abuse, all of the gruel and hard training, enough to make his head shoot into the air. Gridiron's headless body weighed two thousand two hundred ponds exactly, and Steve congratulated him. Gridiron smiled. Category:Episodes